Emociones
by DiegoAnime3000
Summary: Quiero que ella vuelva a abrir los ojos. Sin importar el costo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tristeza y Desesperación**

Mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro. Tengo 23 años y voy en mi último año de universidad. Ya han pasado 6 años desde que me fui de la tienda. Después de que Yuko desapareciera. No volví a saber más de Yuko, Mokona, Maru, Moro. Ni tampoco he sabido nada de Syaoran y Sakura. A veces me pregunto, si ese día. Tome la decisión correcta…

"¿Qué pasa, Watanuki?"

"No me pasa nada"

"Andas muy distraído últimamente. Has tenido esa mirada todo el día."

"Es que yo... Doumeki"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que abandonar la tienda fue lo mejor?"

"Eso depende de ti. ¿Tú crees que fue lo mejor? ¿Crees que pudiste haber tomado una mejor decisión?"

"Si"

"Dime. ¿Eres feliz?"

"Eh?" Me quede pensando en cómo eran las cosas. En verdad. No soy feliz. Cada día es lo mismo. Yo y Doumeki asistimos a la misma universidad. Sigo preparando el almuerzo para el pero aparte de Doumeki. No tengo muchos amigos. Me siento distanciado del mundo. Himawari se fue a una universidad muy lejos. En ocasiones la visito o ella me visita a mí. Pero las cosas entre nosotros dos no cambian. La mala suerte de Himawari nos mantiene distanciados. Ella y yo no podemos ser más que amigos debido a esto. En ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar. Me sentí con más ánimo porque la única que me llama al celular es Himawari.

"Hola"

"Watanuki! ¿Eres tú?"

"Si. ¿Quién es?"

"Soy Ayumi" Una amiga de Himawari de la universidad. Le estoy muy agradecido a esta chica por hacerle compañía a Himawari mientras yo no puedo estar con ella.

"¿Tú eres compañera de Himawari en la universidad verdad? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Himawari! Está en el hospital!" Esas palabras. Sentí que mi corazón se iba a detener. ¿Himawari en el hospital?

En un santiamén. Estaba corriendo en el hospital buscando el cuarto de Himawari. Recordando lo que Ayumi me dijo mientras que corría:

"¿Qué le paso?"

"No lo sé! Estábamos camino a clases cuando ella se desmayo. La lleve a la enfermería pero la enfermera dijo que no tenía nada. Pero ella no despertaba! La llevaron al hospital y los doctores dijeron que no tenía nada."

En ese momento llegue al cuarto de Himawari. Ella estaba acostada en una cama dormida. Me acerque y empecé a sentirme débil. Mire fijamente a Himawari y note que el aura oscura que ella poseía era más grande y espesa. Intente tomarle la mano pero cuando la toque. Sentí que mi mano se quemaba y la solté. Cuando mire mi mano me di cuenta de que no tenía nada, pero sentí ardor en la palma de mi mano. Doumeki llego en ese momento.

"¿Kunogi se encuentra bien?"

"No lo sé. Ayumi me dijo que los doctores dicen que es un coma profundo pero…"

"Pero. ¿Qué?"

"Nada. No es nada."

"Y ¿Qué harás?"

"Por ahora me quedare aquí. Es lo único que puedo hacer."

Doumeki se fue y me dejo a solas con Himawari. El me tiene más confianza cuando estoy con Himawari. Porque yo sé cuál es mi límite. Me quede sentado viendo a Himawari. Pensé en si había una forma de arreglarlo todo, pero aunque encontrara una. Sé que el pago será demasiado alto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? No puedo quedarme aquí sentado como si nada. Debo de hacer algo. En ese momento una mano apareció y me tapo la imagen de Himawari. Era Ayumi quien al parecer llevaba rato tratando de llamar mi atención.

"Eh?"

"Buenas noches! Llevo rato tratando de hablarte. ¿Acaso estabas embobado viendo dormir a Himawari?"

"No! Perdon… Ah? Dijiste buenas noches!"

"Si. Ya es de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"Vine por la tarde pero…

"Enserio llevas tanto tiempo aquí! Las horas de visita de este hospital son bastante largas, pero nunca creí que te quedarías tanto tiempo. Que envidia me das Himawari! Yo también quisiera tener un novio así!"

"Eh? ¿Novio?"

"Si! ¿Tú eres su novio no? Lo sé porque siempre que llamas, cuando disfruta de la comida que le preparas y cuando vienes a visitarla. Ella se pone más contenta de lo que ya está. Además, en estos tiempos de frio. Ella nunca se quita los guantes que le haces!" Además, me dijo que tu le regalaste esa pequeña ave llamada Tanpopo.

Estaba sorprendido. De verdad era tan importante para Himawari. Cuando es algo que tiene que ver con Himawari, me pongo muy feliz. Pero nunca imagine que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Me fije bien y ella aun tenia los guantes que le había hecho. Pero note que estaban algo gastados y sucios. Como si su mala suerte los estuviera desasiendo.

"Ella siempre rechaza a todos los chicos que la invitan a salir."

En ese momento pensé que tal vez era por el hecho de que yo soy uno de los pocos que están a su lado a pesar de su mala suerte. Ella no se comprometería con nadie que pudiera dañar. En ese sentido yo soy igual. Tal vez sienta lo mismo por Doumeki o Ayumi.

"Siempre que los rechaza dice que es porque ya tiene a alguien especial. Ese eres tú no?"

"¿Qué?" En verdad, Himawari estaba enamorada. Podría ser que… de mi o solo es una excusa. Al fin y al cabo no le di tanta importancia. Mis sentimientos por Himawari ya no son los mismos.

"En realidad no soy su novio. Solo soy un amigo."

"Eh! No te creo! Y porque sigues aquí? Un tipo cualquiera se quedaría un rato. No será que acaso te gusta Himawari?

"Eh? Pues…"

"Lo sabía. Tú sientes algo por ella no es cierto?"

"Oye, espera. Solo se me fue el tiempo es todo."

"Mentiroso!"

"Disculpen. Las horas de visita ya se acabaron."

"Si, enseguida nos vamos."

Antes de irme, me voltee para ver a Himawari una vez más. Ella solo dormía como si nada, pero estoy seguro de que le pasa algo.

"Y dime. Donde esta Tanpopo."

"Está en mi habitación. Estoy cuidando de él pero en ocasiones se escapa para ver a Himawari. Es una ave muy inteligente y muy cariñosa."

"Ya veo… Ayumi. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Últimamente has notado algo extraño en Himawari." Ella me miro con una cara de confusión. Pensé que no iba a entenderme, pero luego de pensar un rato ella parecía haber recordado algo importante.

"Pues la verdad… Estos días Himawari ha tenido muy mala suerte. Cada vez agarra algo se le resbala de las manos y se rompe. Cuando vamos a clase se tropieza con mucha frecuencia. Y le han pasado otros…"

"Infortunios!" Me quede sorprendido. Acaso era que la mala suerte de Himawari la estaba afectando a ella misma.

"Además… A estado deprimida por lo de sus padres."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿No te lo conto? Sus padres fallecieron hace un mes."

"¿Qué?" En verdad, la mala suerte de Himawari se había hecho tan fuerte que había afectado a sus padres.

"Cuando iban de regreso a casa después de visitar a Himawari. Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico. Y ninguno sobrevivió."

"No puedo creerlo. Ella no me había dicho nada." Me despedí de Ayumi y luego pensé que debía tener cuidado. Si sus padres fallecieron luego de visitarla. Entonces debería tener cuidado al regresar, así que decidí ir al templo Shizuka.

"Buenas noches, Doumeki"

"Buenas noches. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"

"Vine a pedirte que me dejaras dormir contigo esta noche."

"Ah?"

"No pienses mal idiota! E pasado todo el día con Himawari y siento que si me quedo solo algo malo me pasara."

"Ya veo. Necesitas protección. En ese caso quédate todo el tiempo que quieras."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por prepararme el almuerzo todos los días."

Ambos nos fuimos a la misma habitación. En ella, me sentí seguro. Me dormí y luego desperté fuera del templo. Aun era de noche y entonces apareció el abuelo de Doumeki.

"Buenas noches. Watanuki"

"Buenas noches. Haruka-san"

"¿Qué te trae al templo esta noche?"

"Necesito hablarle a alguien sobre algo y siento que usted es la persona indicada."

"Me halagas. ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"De… Himawari." Ambos nos sentamos en el mismo lugar cuando hablamos de la mala suerte de Himawari antes de que tuviera el accidente.

"Ya veo. En verdad su estado es muy grave."

"Quiere decir que Himawari está…"

"No está en ningún coma. Está muriendo. Poco a poco" No podía creer sus palabras. Yo tenía razón. La mala suerte de Himawari estaba matándola a ella misma.

"¿No hay algo que pueda hacer? Hay alguna forma de salvarla."

"Hay una forma. Pero el precio…"

"No me importa el precio! Lo pagare! Hare lo que sea para salvarla!"

"Pagar el precio sin saber que es. Es algo muy peligroso. Pero si tanto es tu deseo por salvarla…"

Haruka me miro con tristeza. Las palabras que había dicho con tanta desesperación. Dije que quería salvarla sin importar que daño recibiera, se supone que había aprendido lo mal que es dañarse a sí mismo por el bien de otro. Lo aprendió por las malas, gracias a Zashiki Warashi. Pero si no hacia este sacrifico. Himawari morirá.

"Hay un lugar llamado Paradise."

"¿Paradise?"

"Es un lugar donde los deseos más fuertes se conceden si se paga el precio necesario. Solo las personas con deseos que vengan de lo más profundo del corazón podrán encontrar este lugar en sus sueños."

"Entonces. Espero encontrar ese lugar"

**Continuara…**

**Reviews pliss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más Tristeza y Desesperación**

"¿Qué vas a hacer, por Kunogi?

"No estoy seguro. Aun si encontrara ese lugar del que me hablo Haruka. No estoy seguro de si deba hacer ese sacrificio. Si pago un precio muy alto por el bien de Himawari. Estoy seguro de que se molestara conmigo."

"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?" Me quede en silencio. No quería contestarle. Doumeki entendió como me sentía y no me volvió a hablar en todo el día. Cuando terminaron las clases me fui directo a ver a Himawari otra vez. En el camino a su habitación, me tope con Ayumi.

"¿Vienes a ver a Himawari otra vez? Sabía que eras su novio."

"Ayumi… ¿Crees que si perdiera algo por el bienestar de un ser querido, esa persona seguirá queriéndome?" Ayumi me miro con algo de confusión.

"Eso dependería de esa persona. Si en verdad te quiere, entonces el hecho de sacrificar algo sin importar que tan grande sea, no cambiara las cosas entre los dos. Incluso podrían mejorar."

"Gracias. Ayumi" Le sonreí y la abrace muy fuerte. A pesar de ser un poco tonta e hiperactiva, es muy buena consejera. Por eso pensé que debía preguntarle indirectamente si Himawari y yo seguiremos igual si pagara el precio por salvarla.

Luego de que la solté, ella estaba completamente roja. Se fue corriendo y casi se choca con un doctor. Entre al cuarto de Himawari, solo para verla recostada en esa cama como ayer. Me debilitaba poco a poco con cada paso que daba. Pero no me detuve. Me senté a su lado y recordé los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Todos esos bentos que disfrutamos juntos. Las pastelerías a las que fuimos juntos. El pastel de Chiffon que comimos juntos y las galletas que cocino por primera vez para mí. Quería seguir llenando mi vida de esos recuerdos a su lado. Decidí que sin importar el precio. Salvare a Himawari y estaré con ella todo el tiempo que pueda. Tome su mano y soporte el ardor, pero no sentí nada de ella. A pesar de que sentía que mi mano se quemaba. Ella estaba fría. Acerque mi oído a su boca y me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Empeze a llorar, la simple idea de perder a la única mujer a la que he amado me destrozaba.

"No quiero que desaparezcas" Lo dije muy calmado, pero en el fondo estaba desesperado. No era por el ardor de mi mano. Era por la idea de perder a Himawari. En ese momento, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba cargando a Himawari. Estaba lloviendo y ambos estábamos en un bosque. Sentí un horrible dolor en mis brazos. Empeze a correr hacia una colina. Sentí un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Cada paso que daba era como correr en el agua. Me pesaban los pies y en cualquier momento caería.

Pero no me rendí tan fácilmente. Estaba decidido en salvar a Himawari. Varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente. Todos eran recuerdos muy dolorosos para mí y para algunos de mis amigos. Eran imágenes de cuando perdí mi ojo izquierdo, cuando tuve el accidente en el que casi muero. Cuando vi como Yuko desaparecía. Todas esas imágenes me hicieron sentir devastado. Sentí que me iba a desmayar. Pero agite mi cabeza y recordé que Doumeki me había dado su ojo para pagarme por lo que había hecho por él. Cuando Tanpopo había nacido para hacer feliz a Himawari. Todos esos recuerdos me apoyaban en mi camino y me ayudaron a seguir.

Cuando al fin llegue a la cima de la colina. Me arrodille y abrace con fuerza a Himawari. Mis brazos estaban sangrando.

"Por favor, Ayúdenla! No quiero que siga sufriendo, hagan algo por ella!" De repente apareció ante mis ojos una luz. No podía distinguir si era una persona o un destello.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos por ella?"

"Quiero que su mala suerte se vaya. Que esa aura oscura que tanto la ha hecho sufrir desaparezca. Quiero que todos puedan estar con ella sufrir ningún daño. Quiero que solo su mala suerte desaparezca, pero que ella pueda continuar con la vida que lleva. Te lo suplico, Ayudala!" Estaba muy desesperado en ese momento. Mis palabras se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Hacían eco.

"El precio. Serán todas tus emociones."

"Mis-Emociones…"

"Una vez que despiertes de este sueño, no serás capaz de sonreír, llorar, enojarte o asustarte. Todas esas emociones desaparecerán para siempre. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?"

"Si, lo estoy!" La luz me ilumino a mí y a Himawari. Pude ver como esa aura oscura que la rodeaba desaparecía para siempre. Pude sentir un calor abrumador en todo su cuerpo. Estaba respirando otra vez. Empeze a llorar de felicidad. Le agradecí a todo en el mundo y la abrace con fuerza. Estaba tan feliz… y luego me desmaye.

Cuando desperté tenía la cabeza recostada en la cama de Himawari. Me levante y la mire fijamente. Su aura oscura en verdad se había ido. En ese momento, Himawari abrió los ojos.

"Watanuki-kun." Ella estaba viva y sin maldición. Me quede sin palabras pero me di cuenta de que a pesar de saber que estaba viva. No me alegraba en nada. No estaba sonriendo. En verdad. Había perdido todas mis emociones.

"¿Qué me paso?"

"Ayumi dice que te desmayaste y has estado durmiendo en este hospital durante dos días. No es mucho tiempo pero…" Ese era el mejor momento para soltar una pequeña risa. Pero no podía. Ya nunca más podre reír. El pago que Yuko me dijo hace tiempo para liberar a Himawari de su mala suerte, era toda su felicidad. Pero al final, yo lo pague y más.

"¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?"

"Así es, te he acompañado casi todo el día."

"Te lo agradezco mucho. Watanuki-kun. Pero no te hará nada mi… mala suerte."

"Ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por tu mala suerte. Se ha ido."

"¿Qué?"

"Me refiero a que ha desaparecido. Ya nunca más le harás daño a nadie. Eres libre Himawari-chan."

"Se ha ido. ¿Cómo?"

"Pues… Le he pedido a alguien que te liberara de tu mala suerte. A cambio de…"

"¿A cambio de qué? ¿Qué hiciste Watanuki-kun?" Me quede en silencio, no quería decirle lo que había pagado. Los doctores vinieron y dejaron que Himawari se fuera ese mismo día. La acompañe a su casa. Pero durante todo el camino no nos hablamos. Cuando llegamos, Ayumi nos estaba esperando. Ella abrazo a Himawari como loca. Estaba muy feliz de ver que su amiga se encontraba bien. Me hubiera gustado expresar mi felicidad a Himawari, pero simplemente no podía.

Al día siguiente

"Mmmmm! Tu comida es tan deliciosa Watanuki!"

"Gracias" Era sábado y tenía el día libre así que Doumeki y yo fuimos a casa de Ayumi para celebrar que Himawari ya estaba bien.

"Watanuki-kun, puedo hablar contigo un segundo"

"Por supuesto" Himawari me tomo de la mano y me llevo lejos de la fiesta donde nadie nos podía ver.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para salvarme?"

"¿Salvarte?"

"Doumek-kun me lo dijo. Le pregunte ayer por teléfono cuando llegue a casa. Me conto que yo iba a morir y que tu ibas a hacer algo para salvarme."

"Ya veo. Así que él te conto" Lo dije muy sereno como si no me importara.

"Espera. Has estado serio desde ayer. Ya no me sonríes, ni te enojas con Doumeki aunque sea un poco. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Pues yo…" Himawari me miro fijamente a los ojos. No podía mentirle, ni podía seguir huyendo, tenía que decirle la verdad. "El precio fueron todas mis emociones."

"Tus-emociones"

"Si, ya nunca más podre sentir la felicidad, el odio, el miedo."

"No-puede ser."

"Perdóname, Himawari-chan"

Himawari se fue corriendo con la cabeza baja. Probablemente estaba llorando. De seguro estaba molesta y triste la vez. No debe sentirse nada bien el saber que alguien ha pagado un precio muy alto por ti. Cuando me voltee, Ayumi y Doumeki estaban escuchando todo. Me acerque a ellos y me quede callado.

"No vas a molestarte porque estábamos espiando."

"No"

"En verdad has perdido todas tus emociones."

**Siguiente Capitulo: Vacio e Ira**

**Reviews Plisssss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacio e Ira**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a Himawari. Ahora cuando me llama, es solo para asegurarse de que este bien. Escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Pense que era Himawari pero eso no me importaba. Aunque fuese Himawari, no me alegraría como antes. Ademas, ella ya no me visitaba.

"Buenas tardes, Watanuki."

"Buenas tardes, Ayumi"

"Vine a hablarte sobre… la mala suerte de Himawari."

"Tú lo notaste, no es cierto?"

"Si, poco después de que conocí a Himawari, note que cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con ella, todos los chicos que la invitaban a salir, incluso sus padres. Todos sufrían infortunios luego de estar con ella."

"Y como es que a ti no te ha pasado nada."

"No lo sé, creo que yo soy inmune, el estar con Himawari no me afecta. Luego de que salimos del hospital vi que estabas algo débil. Como si la mala suerte de Himawari te hubiera afectado demasiado."

"Me alegra saber que eres inmune. Eres igual que Doumeki."

"También se que él es inmune, pero lo que no entiendo es porque tu no."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Porque alguien tan cercano a Himawari, alguien que es tan dulce con ella y sigue a su lado a pesar del daño que le hacía. Porque tenias que sufrir por su mala suerte. Incluso sacrificaste tus emociones por ella."

"La verdad es que… he pensado que tal vez esto podría ser obra de alguien." Ahora que no tengo emociones. Pienso muy lógicamente. Todo parece encajar. El hecho de que esto me este pasando, es obra de alguien. Alguien que quería que desapareciera. Todos esos infortunios que sufrí por Himawari, me pusieron en peligro de muerte. Pero al fin y al cabo, no le di tanta importancia. Aunque descubriese si alguien está detrás de esto. Ya he pagado el precio y he perdido algo muy necesario para mí.

"Dime Watanuki. Pronto nos graduaremos y llegara el verano. ¿Tienes algo que hacer estas vacaciones?"

"No, no tengo nada que hacer."

"En ese caso, te gustaría venir a mi casa de playa. Himawari también vendrá y espero que Doumeki también venga."

"Claro, me encantaría."

"En ese caso, te espero la próxima semana, ok?"

"Claro, ahí estaré."

Luego de que Ayumi se fuera, me fui al templo de Doumeki. Lo encontré en la entrada mirando el cielo, cuando me vio frunció el ceño. Desde que perdí mis emociones, el ha estado muy molesto conmigo.

"Buenas noches, Doumeki" El me miro con furia, como si quisiese golpearme. "Si vas a pegarme entonces hazlo. No me molestare contigo." En ese instante, Doumeki me golpeo tan fuerte que me estrelle muy duro contra el piso. Creo que él quería que me enfureciese con él, pero ya no puedo. Y nunca podre.

"Gracias. Lo necesitaba."

"Eres un verdadero idiota. El mas idiota entre todos los idiotas." Doumeki se sentó encima de mí y me golpeo una y otra vez. Estaba muy molesto.

"Lo sé" Me quede en silencio. Doumeki se levanto y me pidió disculpas. "Dime, iras a la casa de playa de Ayumi a pasar el verano."

"Si, invite a Tsuyuri-san"

"¿Kohane-chan? Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿no?"

"Cállate"

Ahora que lo pensaba. Kohane se entero poco después sobre el pago que hice para salvar a Himawari. Ella me dijo que sin importar mi decisión. Entre los dos no cambiara nada. Seguirá siendo mi amiga, y quisiera poder apreciar eso. Pero no puedo… Me quede en casa de Doumeki esa noche. Me encontré con Haruka-san en un sueño y no sabía que decirle…

"Buenas noches. Haruka-san"

"Buenas noches. Encontraste el Paradise ¿no es cierto?"

"Si, lo encontré y pedí mi deseo."

"Y ¿Cuál fue el precio?"

"Todas mis emociones"

"Ya veo. Y dime. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"La verdad, echo de menos esa felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con mis amigos. Incluso quisiera volver a pelearme con Doumeki una vez mas."

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido."

"Supongo. Pero me hubiera dolido aun mas el haber perdido a Himawari-chan"

"Pero ambos se han distanciado ¿verdad?"

"Si, ya casi no hablamos y no la he visto en mucho tiempo."

"Supongo que estará algo dolida. No sabrá como hablarte ahora que ya no podrá verte sonreír nunca más."

"Pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Quería que Himawari volviera a abrir los ojos."

"Bueno. Supongo que es normal. Después de todo eres su descendiente."

Eh? Me desperté cuando voltee a ver a Haruka. Hay muchas cosas sobre mi existencia que aun no entiendo. Cuando rechace la tienda. Rechace la verdad sobre quién soy. Aun sigo creyendo que he tomado la decisión equivocada. Otra vez. Esta tarde, visite a Kohane y Obba-san.

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes. Kimihiro-kun"

"Estaba esperándote. Necesito hablar contigo."

"De acuerdo." Obba-san y yo fuimos a la sala. Ella le pidió a Kohane que buscara el sake mientras hablábamos.

"Dime Kimihiro. ¿Cómo van las cosas para ti?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias."

"Me refiero a ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Pues la verdad, no puedo sentir nada."

"Ya veo. Y dime ¿Eres feliz?"

"No"

**Siguiente Capitulo: Vacio y Amor**

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacio y Amor**

Finalmente me gradué de la universidad. Eran las vacaciones de verano. Ayumi, Kohane, Doumeki, Watanuki y yo. Los cinco disfrutando de la playa.

"Todos! Vamos a la nadar!"

"Claro!" Todos parecian emocionados menos Doumeki y Watanuki. Las peleas entre los dos que siempre me hacían reír, se han ido. Ahora ambos llegaban a estar de acuerdo en todo. Se daban pequeños insultos pero nunca se gritaban.

"No es increíble, Himawari! Al fin nos hemos graduado."

"Si, y no hay mejor manera de celebrarlo que en la playa. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos y nos pongamos los trajes de baño. Estoy ansiosa de ver el que me compraste."

"Nosotros las esperaremos aquí… Gracias por tu ayuda, Doumeki."

"Finalmente decidiste pedirme ayuda."

"La verdad es que fui un tonto aquella vez que fuimos a la playa. Debí de haberte pedido ayuda con el equipaje también."

"En verdad eres un idiota."

"Supongo"

"Perdón por la espera. ¿Qué tal, como nos vemos?"

"Se ven muy lindas, en especial tu Kohane-chan."

"Gracias, Kimihiro-kun"

"Y ¿dónde está Kunogi?"

"Creo que le da un poco de pena salir a nadar con el traje de baño que escogí para ella. Himawari, no tengas miedo y sal ya!

"Pero es que este bikini es un poco…"

"¿Bikini?" El bikini que Ayumi me compro era demasiado atrevido. Me apretaba mucho el trasero.

"Watanuki-kun ¿Cómo me veo? Watanuki no dijo nada. Se quedo en un gran silencio. ¿Me veo rara?"

"No te ves para nada rara. Te ves increíble."

"En serio, Gracias! Pero debiste de habérmelo dicho pronto."

"Lo siento, es que no podía dejar de mirar."

"Ya veo." Me sentí un poco avergonzada. Watanuki-kun no paraba de verme. Se fijaba en cada parte de mí haciendo que me avergonzara aun más. Ayumi nos miro con esa expresión que hace cada vez que estoy con Watanuki.

"Bueno, vamos a nadar."

Nos divertimos un rato en el agua. Rompimos sandias. Nos echamos agua unos a otros. Hicimos competencias de contener la respiración bajo el agua. Jugamos con la pelota. Hicimos de todo. Me divertí mucho estando con mis amigos. Y lo mejor es que ya nunca tendré que preocuparme por mi mala suerte. Ahora puedo vivir como una mujer normal. Ya de noche. Watanuki-kun nos preparo a todos una deliciosa cena. Extrañaba el sabor de su comida. No hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Creo que evitarlo fue un error, de no ser por lo que me dijo Kohane, no hubiera venido. Watanuki ha hecho mucho por mí, pero yo no es sido capaz de agradecérselo. Una vez que todos terminamos de comer. Ayumi nos dio un cuarto para cada quien. Ya de noche, fui al cuarto de Watanuki.

"Himawari-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo algo que decirte"

"Yo también."

"Lo siento" "Lo siento" "Eh?" "Eh?"

"Tu ¿por qué lo sientes?"

"Discúlpame Himawari-chan. Debe ser muy doloroso el saber que alguien ha pagado un precio muy grande para ayudarte. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería volver a verte con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta."

"No, yo soy la que lo siente. Has hecho este gran sacrificio por mí, y yo no he sido capaz de apreciarlo. Al principio estaba molesta, pero después me di cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta." Empeze a llorar en ese momento pero trate de seguir hablando claramente. "Intente evitar estar contigo para no ver esa expresión en tu cara. Esa expresión de frialdad que ahora tienes siempre."

"Himawari-chan…"

"Incluso cuando íbamos juntos al instituto. Intente evitar estar a solas contigo porque no quería hacerte daño. No me merecía ser salvada."

"Que tonterías dices, yo no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Yo lo hice porque no quería perderte, Himawari-chan. Eres muy valiosa para mí."

"Watanuki-kun…" Me abrazo muy fuerte y apretó su pecho contra mi, pude sentir los pálpitos en su corazón.

"No puedo sentir nada. Mis emociones se han ido. Pero aun así, me gustas mucho Himawari. Siempre me has gustado y siempre lo harás. Estos sentimientos, nunca los perderé." Esas palabras hacían que mi corazón palpitara tan fuerte que sentí que iba a explotar. A mí también me gusta mucho Watanuki. El ha sido mi mejor amigo, siempre ha estado a mi lado y a pesar de todo el daño que le he hecho, el aun dice que me quiere.

"No hay forma de que pueda pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Watanuki-kun"

"Lo único que quiero. Es que te quedes a mi lado siempre. Eso es lo que más quiero, estar con la mujer que amo más que nada en el mundo."

"Watanuki… Yo también te amo y te prometo que estaremos juntos."

Watanuki se acerco a mi rostro y me beso. Ese fue mi primer beso. Siempre quise que fuera así, con el hombre que amaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan calidos, empeze a jugar con su ropa, nunca había tocado a nadie así. Empezo a besar mi cuello y a desabrochar mi blusa. Acaricio mi espalda y sentí que toco mis cicatrices. Me preocupe un poco pero a el no pareció importarle. Me llevo a la cama y masajeo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz. Me desvistió y beso cada parte de mi cuerpo. Se sintió tan bien. Me hiso el amor toda la noche. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en sincronía. Nuestras respiraciones también. Estaba tan feliz de haber perdido mi virginidad con el hombre que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente

"Buenos días, Himawari-chan"

"Buenos días, Watanuki-kun" Me desperté acostada encima de Watanuki y él me estaba abrazando. El despertar a su lado como si fuéramos pareja me hizo sentir una hermosa calidez en mi corazón. "Sera mejor que me apresure y haga el desayuno para todos." Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, lo tome de la mano y lo jale a la ventana para que viera el hermoso paisaje.

"Antes de que te vayas. Abrázame un poco más." Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo. Yo me senté en sus piernas, el empujo mi cabeza contra su cuello y me cubrió con su otro brazo. Estaba tan feliz pero él no sonreía. Puse mi mano en su pecho y pude sentir el gran palpitar de su corazón. Aunque no lo demostraba con sus expresiones. El me amaba y eso era suficiente. A partir de ahora, hare todo lo que pueda para hacer que Watanuki vuelva a sonreir.

**Continuara...**


End file.
